


Little Devil

by AngelsRedemtion



Category: Angels Friends
Genre: BAMF Raf, Bad Angels!, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not our Angels friends though they’ll come around pretty quickly, Raf gives no shits to the high and low spheres, Raf has 2 mascots, Raf is so done with the world, Raf is very brutal, Raf takes care of everyone, Raf takes care of her little Devil, Raf takes no shit, Smut, Sulfus and Raf has shitty lives, Sulfus has nightmares, Sulfus is adorable and needs all the hugs, Yes you read that right, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsRedemtion/pseuds/AngelsRedemtion
Summary: Raf, the beautiful Angel we know and love. But... what if we didn’t know her at all?What if I told you she isn’t the Angel you once knew? And what if Sulfus, wasn’t the Devil you thought you knew? This is the story on how Sulfus, the hotheaded Devil got tamed by an Angel to be her little Devil.





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a whim because frankly, the ending of season 2 was unacceptable! (And most of season 1 and 2) we had no more kisses! Like wtf??  
> THEN the stories I read have none of these! So I made my own enjoy!

A tall blond haired girl was staring out of her bedroom window. She had sky blue eyes and a lock of blood red hair. However, if you looked closely you could see that this particular girl wasn’t normal.  
  
She had on a blue,white,and gold crop top with glittery blue shorts. Along with, having calf high boots with red shoelaces with a glittery tip. The boots also had blue wings as accessories. Upon closer inspection you could see she had blue nail polish on her fingers with red and blue arm guards.  
  
However, the most curious about this girls appearance was the glowing blue halo floating above her head and the blue wings protruding from her back.  
  
  
  
“I suppose I better go” the girl breathed out standing up from the window seat and walking out of her room grabbing a blue suitcase on her way out.  
  
It’s better to leave while THEY’RE still asleep the girl thought as she tip tied her way out of the house onto the city streets. She flew out by the sidewalk, the sun just starting to peak out from the horizon. She flew until she was faced with a HUGE blue gate with the gatekeeper angel standing beside it.  
  
He turned and smiled when he saw who was approaching warm blue eyes lighting up at the sight of her.  
  
“Hello Raf, is it finally that time?” He questioned her, embracing her when she flew closer. It’s been a hard time for the girl, this sweet girl of whom he thought of as a daughter the world has unfortunately not been kind to her.  
  
The girl, Raf embraces the elderly man back cherishing the last moments with the only person she’d miss from the god forsaken town she called home.  
  
“Yes,it’s finally that time.” She agreed turning to look at the looming gate that will lead the way to the place that would change her life.  
  
The man turned to her and clasped her shoulders tightly,catching her gaze and holding it.  
  
“Go and change the world. Shake the universe and carve your name in time so that no Angel nor Devil will ever forget your name.” He told her looking at the young angel who he was sure would change the course of history.  
  
The girl smirked darkly the rising sun making her eyes shine brightly. Making her look like anything but the Angel she was.  
  
“But of course my kin,they won’t know what hit them. I’ll shake the whole foundations of their world.” She vowed, like she was signing away the fate of the whole world.  
  
The elderly Angel smiled at the girl he considered his daughter and was suddenly hit with the feeling of pride.  
  
“I’m sure you will my dear,I’m sure you will. Now off you go, don’t want anyone to see you now.” He said to the young Angel ushering her off towards the gate.  
  
Raf turned back to look at the man one last time before waving and walking out the gate.  
  
Only to find herself falling straight towards the ground.  
  
This however, didn’t really faze Raf as she could just fly. After enjoying free falling for a bit she flared her wings and pulled up sharply then lowering herself into a perfect land.  
  
Raf looked at her surroundings taking in the tall buildings and the smoking cars unknowingly passing her by. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the smoke of one car that was closest to her.  
  
Disgusting  
  
A sharp honking noise cut through Raf’s thoughts like a knife and she swiftly looked up to see a huge 18 wheeler truck heading straight towards her.  
  
After glancing at the car for a moment she turned back to surveying her surroundings as the truck went right through her. After yet another few moments of looking at her new world a voice called out to her.  
  
“You know most Angels who come to the terrestrial world for the first time would be freaking out by now.” A deep voice said to her.  
  
Raf tilted her head to look over her shoulder and gleaming blue eyes met glowing amber.  
  
  
  
The boy was leaning against the wall and had has dark blue, short, spiky hair, amber eyes on which around the left one is a red tattoo of a star. He was wearing motorcycle style clothes and leather jackets, a spiked silver choker, with a tan skull belt around his waist.  
  
He also has a small red, black, and pale brown snake coiled around his arm and his last featured were his red horns poking out of his head and his red bat like wings coming from his back.  
  
  
Devil then huh?  
  
And he was smirking  
  
Raf smirked herself and flew closer to him, suitcase in hand.  
  
“Well, I’m happy to say that I’m not  
Like most Angels. I’m Raf and you are?” She asked the interesting devil  
  
The Devil boy eyed her in interest and held his hand out for a shake.  
  
“I’m Sulfus, and this little guy is Basilisk.” He introduced no doubt waiting for her to shake his hand that ALL respectable Angels would do.  
  
But as she said, she’s not like most Angels.  
  
And she certainly knew how devils operated.  
  
So, she grinned and slid a finger down Basilisks long body cooing to him, purposefully ignoring Sulfus’ outstretched hand.  
  
“Hello Basilisk, you are such a cutie aren’t you.” She cooed sliding a finger down his body and scratching under his chin.  
  
Sulfus lowered his arm bewildered. Not only at the fact that this Angel had been as rude to not shake his hand, something a devil would certainly do. But also because Basilisk was letting her TOUCH him! He never let anyone touch him, Devil or otherwise.  
  
Something about this Angel was...different.  
  
“Well, I suppose I’ll have to leave you and this cutie and be safe on my way. You know can’t be late to classes that would be blasphemous for us Angels.” She said as she grinned at Sulfus lifting herself in the air and waving goodbye to him as she disappeared from sight.  
  
Sulfus watched her go and ponders the strange Angel he had encountered. He suddenly found himself smitten with the strange Angel. He had never felt this way about anyone before let alone an Angel!

 

He decided he’d see how it’d turn out and observe the girl, Raf she said she was called, and see just how different she was from everyone else.  


 

He knew in thing though the coming school years will be VERY interesting.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so damn short it’ll get longer with the coming chapters don’t worry!


End file.
